Des amours bizarres
by Sanglot
Summary: Un amour peu banal... A vous de voir ...
1. Tout commence par une gueule de bois

**Des amours bizarres**

**Chapitre 1**

Nous voilà dans l'appartement de Naruto qui, en parlant de lui, est entrain de roupiller avec une gueule de bois infernal.

Naruto : MERDE, qu'est ce que j'ai encor foutu hier ? Ben… AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!

Il poussa un cri de terreur en voyant sur son canapé à moitié nu, Tsunade-sama et sur son lit, une preuve d'amour entre Ino et Sasuke.

Naruto en son for intérieur :Et voilà je le savais … Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui est la vi…

Une main en pleine face le fit taire. C'était Tsunade qui était réveillée.

Naruto : NON MAIS T'EST BARGE OU QUOI ??

Tsunade : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : T'AS FAILLI ME TUER !!

Tsunade : Pardon … Pourquoi je suis en string et en soutif ? … Et pourquoi je suis pas chez moi ?

Naruto : Ta gueule

Tsunade QUOI ?

Naruto : NNNOOOOOONNNNN pas une pichnette … Bah alors... Y'a rien ?

Tsunade : Tu veux bien me donné mon t-shirt et mon pantalon ?

Naruto : Hein ? Ah ouais … tien

Tsunade s'habilla et ils partirent en laissant Sasuke avec Ino. Tsunade et notre renard préféré partir pour le bureau de la Hokage. En arrivant, Shizune arriva et commença à s'excitée toutes seule.

Tsunade : Euh … Tu veux allé chez Ichiraku ?

Naruto : …

Tsunade : C'est moi qui paye

Naruto : alors là comment refuser ?

Fin du premiers chapitre

Auteur : Bon ben j'espère que ça vous a plus ?


	2. La nuit de folie

**Des amours bizarres**

**Chapitre 2**

Alors cette fois ci nous somme à Ichiraku et devinés qui arrive ? Gagné ! Naruto et Tsunade. Qui (à mon grand étonnement et au votre aussi), parle sans se frapper. Naruto ne l'appelle pas « la vieille » et Tsunade ne le tape pas. Au contraire on dirait qu'ils sont heureux.

Naruto : Je prends une maxi portion ! Et toi ?

Tsunade, _baissant la voix_ : Goinfre

Naruto : Qu'est ce que t'a dit ?

Tsunade : Rien

Quand ils s'assoirent, Tsunade trébucha et faillit tomber mais le beau blond était là. Il la rattrapa et dans un halo d'arcs-en-ciel et de fleurs ils s'embrassèrent. (Snif) c'est magnifique.

Mais l'amour fut bientôt brisé par Sasuke et Ino se tenant la main. Naruto se releva et regarda Tsunade avec envie.

Naruto : PlOUHA HORRIBLE !!!!(Naruto en son for intérieur : hey elle embrasse trop bien je veux recommencer.)

Tsunade : M'EN PARLE PAS !!!!(Tsunade en son for intérieur : hey il embrasse trop bien je veux recommencer.)

Sasuke : Euh … je ne voudrais pas vous dérangés mais « ma lionne du pieu » a faim.

Ino : Et « mon ange à saucisse » a faim lui aussi.

Tsunade : Pardon.

Naruto : Bon on mange (entre ses dents : et je te met ta race)

Après c'être rassasiés, Naruto et Tsunade partirent. Ils allèrent chez le renard. A peine arrivé, Naruto lui sauta dessus et la cloua au sol. Il lui arracha son t-shirt, déboutonna son pantalon et… il … et puis … hou ? Il fait quoi là ? Bon je crois que la suite je vous la raconterais quand ils auront fini parce que le Kama-Sutra et moi ça fait deux.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**

Auteur : j'espère que celle là aussi vous l'aimés et si vous l'aimés beaucoup y'a un troisième chapitre qui arrive. Bon moi je vais détallé avant que Tsunade, Naruto et Sasuke me retrouvent BYE.

Sasuke avec sharingan : Je le vois il est derrière le mur.

Naruto a cinq queues : On va le tuer et le saigner comme un porc.

Tsunade détendu : Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien ce qu'il a écrit.


	3. Réveil en douceur

**Des amours bizarres**

**Chapitre 3**.

Donc nous voilà …Aha… Ils n'ont … Pas encore fini on dirait.

Ah voilà.

Nous voilà donc dans l'appartement de Naruto oo … la chaleur est intense. Le renard tenant fermement Tsunade commença à se réveiller petit à petit. Il remarqua tout de suit l'exubérante poitrine de Tsunade.

Naruto: "Mon ange debout il est environ 10 h du matin, la température extérieure est de 20°C, et maintenant la météo…"

Tsunade: "C'est bon Naruto, je suis réveillée."

Naruto: "Tu peux me dire comment t'as fais pour avoir des seins comme ça?"

Tsunade: "Je ne sais pas, avant mon surnom c'était "planche de surf" alors …

Naruto: "Ah ok …"

Tsunade: "Et toi tu as fait comment pour avoir "une chose" aussi "développée"??

Naruto: "Je sais pas, avant j'étais comme les autres avec une petite."

Tsunade: "Bon moi il faut que j'aille travailler."

Naruto: "Attends moi, je veux le refaire!"

Tsunade: "Non pas maintenant."

Naruto lui sauta dessus et refit pareil que la nuit dernière.

Tsunade: "Franchement, t'es une bête de sexe."

Naruto enff… sa grosse ke… et commença à pelo… les seins de Tsunade.

Tsunade: "Pas comme ça, tu me fais mal..."

**Fin du troisième chapitre**

Auteur: J'arrêtte pas de cavaler depuis le chapitre deux, et je suis crevé...

Sasuke: Un peu de nerf, on le rattrape!

Naruto: Super, je vais passer à la sixième queue!!!

Tsunade: Les garçons, arrêtez. Naruto, arrête ou je vais l'embrasser!

Naruto: QUOI??

Auteur: QUOI??

Tsunade s'approcha et m'embrassa. LOVE KISS. Je la pris et …


	4. Interview

**Des amours bizzares**

**Chapitre 4**

Bon maintenant ils ont fini, enfin je crois ? Oui c'est bon donc, Tsunade pars pour travailler et Naruto pars pour s'entraîner. Alors que, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Tsunade rendis visite au renard suivit de Jiraya. Tsunade, toujours très calme, (enfin pas cette fois)commencée à avoir les nerfs à cause de l'ermite pervers (référence évidemment dans le manga).

Tsunade : Dit Jiraya tu veux pas me lâcher un peu s'il te plait ?

Jiraya : Non je veux te posé des question pour mon livre, _à voie basse : au moins j'en profite._

Tsunade : NARUTO VIENS ON VA EN VILLE !!!

Naruto : OK JE METS UN RAZENGAN DANS L 'ARBRE ET J'ARRIVE !!!

Jiraya : Quand on y sera j'aurais droit à mon interview ?

Tsunade : Oui et tu aura même une réponse qui te fera plaisir, _à voie basse : j'espère au moins tu me lâchera_

Après que Naruto se sois défoulé sur l'arbre, ils partirent tous les trois en ville faire les magasinet Naruto _qui à ma grande surprise et à la votre (_je pense_) n'étais pas mécontent.._Vers la fin des emplettes _un peu avant l'interview,_ Naruto se rendis à la boutique de Ino pour acheter des fleurs à Tsunade( « sa bête de la nuit » comme il l'appelée). A la fin ils s'arrêtèrent à Ichiraku.

Jiraya _d'un air vicieux :_ Tsunade : as-tu un complice _(une b… sur la quelle t'assoire…) _?

Tsunade attrapa Naruto par la nuque, et _au grand étonnement de Jiraya, mais pas des autres (_qui s'arrêtèrent quand même l'embrassa langoureusement (un bon **gros poutou** bien **baveux**). Pour Jiraya ça n'avait même pas durée deux secondes mais pour Naruto… ça avait durée plusieurs délicieuse minutes ( air vicieux de tous les passants et de Jiraya _et moi par la même occasion_).

Tsunade : HOUA tu t'es entraîné à ça aussi ?

Naruto : Non ça a toujours été comme ça_ à voie basse : merde je fais comment, je suis sur d'avoir un suçon sous le t-shirt._

Jiraya tomba à la renverse la bouche grande ouverte, fumante et rempli de mousse. Les passant partirent sans y prêtés attention, de même pour Naruto et Tsunade qui partirent en laissant Jiraya par terre avec l'addition collée sur son front.

Naruto et Tsunade partirent, quand à eux, chez Naruto une bouteille de Sake dans chaque mains. Aaaa, et oui quand on tien pas l'alcool faut pas s'y risqué ( je parle de Tsunade).

Tsunade : On fé qoué muintemnant (on fais quoi maintenant) ?

Naruto : Ché pô on ba ssé toué ? ( je ne sais pas on va chez toi ? )

Tsunade : Bouai (oui pourquoi pas ?)

Ils arrivèrent chez l'Hokage et tombèrent ( pardon ) comme des merdes.

**Fin du quatrième chapitre.**

Auteur : pardon je suis partis en live la dernière fois.

Les trois en même temps : Ca c'est sûr !


	5. Renouveau

**Des amours bizzares**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin Tsunade se réveilla seul sur le tapis de sa salle de bain. Apparemment, Naruto était déjà partit. Alors elle aussi se leva et partit pour son bureau. Vers le milieux de l'après-midi, elle partit de son bureau pour chercher Naruto. Mais elle ne trouva que Jiraya qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle resta à errer toute seul dans Konoha jusqu'à ce que Naruto refasse surface. Il revenait de la Forêt de la Mort. Arrivé au centre du village, il s'endormit faute de chakra,_ enfin je pense ._Il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Tsunade était à son chevet.

Naruto : Coucou, tu vas bien ?

Tsunade : ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto : OH TU VAS ME REPONDRE OUI ?

Tsunade : Quoi ? Les femmes et les enfants d'abords !!!

Naruto : Euuuhh ?!

Tsunade : Ah t'es réveillé. Tu vas bien ?

Naruto : Ouai et toi ?

Tsunade : Tranquille.

Naruto : Reste pas toute seule viens voir bibi.

Tsunade : Alors toi, tu perds pas ton temps !

Naruto : Ca c'est sûr.

Tsunade se glissa lentement sous la couverture et se coucha près du renard. Petit à petit elle s'endorma. Quand elle se réveilla, ils eurent le même réflexe. CALINOU.

Naruto : Ca te dit ?

Tsunade: Ouai ça fait longtemps.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre.**

Auteur : Je sais que j'ai déraillé mais je veux recommencer c'était marrant.

Tsunade : Quand je pense que t'as écris que je voulais t'embrasser…

Sasuke : Et moi que sortait avec Ino…

Naruto : Et moi qui … non en fait j'aime bien Tsunade.

Tsunade et Sasuke me cachèrent les yeux donc je n'entendis que des cris poussé par Naruto et des bruits de mains qui claques, ou encor des bruits de coups de poings. OUF c'est pas moi. Allez CIAO.

( vous pouvez m'envoyer des messages sur **mistercatshotmail.fr**


	6. Une nouvelle vie

**Des amours bizarres**

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir retrouvé leurs esprits, ils remarquèrent que,_ bizarrement,_ ils n'avaient rien fait. Vers huit heures du matin, Naruto partit pour trouver un baito chez Ichiraku ou dans le magasin de Ino ( oui je sais c'est ridicule pour « un athlète » du calibre de Naruto ). Quand il arriva Ino pleurait derrière le comptoir. Il alla la voir.

Naruto : Ben alors Ino qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Ino : Sasuke est parti avec un marshmallow rose.

Naruto : Sakura ?

Ino : Oui, un marshmallow rose et à pois verts, en plus.

Naruto : Mais il ne te méritait même pas.

Ino releva la tête, sécha ses larmes et prit Naruto par le col. Elle s'approcha doucement en rougissant.

Naruto : Ino, non, il ne faut pas je suis avec Tsunade (dit-il en rougissant et en ayant l'engin qui se lève).

Ino : Je sais … pardon Naruto.

Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud du blond. Et tombant dans les fleurs ( c'est une image elle est toujours derrière le comptoir), elle l'embrassa.

Ino : Oups … chuis vraiment désolée je sais pas …

Naruto _rouge comme une tomate et enclenché : _C… C'est rien.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et l'embrassa de nouveau. De son côté, Tsunade était en rendez-vous avec Neji (pour qui elle avait une attirance particulière), et parlait avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Tsunade : Dis-moi Neji as-tu … une amie ?

Neji : Euh … Ah, ce genre d'amie-là… Non.

Tsunade : Plus pour longtemps.

Neji : Pourquoi ?

Tsunade : Pour ça …

Elle fit un jutsu bizarre, et prit sa forme normale de 50 ans et des poussières et rajeunie. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une illusion.

Neji : QUOI ???? ….. Mais t'es super mignonne.

Elle contourna son bureau et s'approcha du beau brun. Bizarrement ils firent comme Ino et Naruto. Quand le renard et la Hokage rentrèrent chez Tsunade...

Les deux : Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on voit d'autres personnes... Ok. Chacun chez soi.

Et Naruto rentra.

**Fin du chapitre six**

Auteur : Cool, ils ne me tapent plus. Sauf Neji.

Neji : Je vais te tuer...

Auteur : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!! A LA PROCHAINE!


	7. La vie continue

**Des amours bizarres**

**Chapitre 7**

Arrivé chez lui, Naruto fut surpris par la présence d'Ino

Naruto : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es rentré ?

Ino : Pardon mais je crois que t'as oublié que j'avais la clef. Tu me l'a donné au magasin.

Naruto : Ah oui c'est vrai… Bon tu veux manger ici _à voie basse : Y'a que des ramens tanpis j'espère qu'elle aime._

Ino : Oui pourquoi pas ? Et après je peux dormir ici parce que sinon chez moi toute seule je vais encor pleurée.

Naruto : Ben si tu veux ...

Ino _à voie basse :_ Yes

Naruto : Bon alors tu dors dans le lit et moi je vais dans le canapé ok ?

Ino : Non je préfère que tu dormes avec moi. Sinon je vais encor pleurer toute seule dans mon coin. Au moins tu pourras me réconfortée.

Naruto : Si tu veux…

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Naruto fut entraîné par la tornade blonde. Deux seconde plus tard, il était dans son lit aux côtés d'Ino. Sur le moment, il la trouvait belle, elle était très mignonne quand elle dormait, et Naruto ne fut pas longs pour la rejoindre dans les bras de morphée. Environ deux heures après qu'il se soit endormis, il fut brusquement réveillé par une main chaude à al peau très douce lui caresser la joue doucement.

Naruto : Euh Ino … tu dors ou pas …

Ino : hum… Naruto… je t'aime… tu veux bien sortir avec moi… dit moi oui Naruto …

Naruto _en son for intérieur :_ A elle rêve… et il sont zarbs ses rêve elle rêve de moi c'est bizarre mais c'est pas déplaisant.

Ino : Naruto… prend moi dans tes bras … s'il te plait…

Naruto _en son for intérieur :_ Houla ça devient super chaud là…

Il finit par se rendormir. En se réveillant le lendemain, Naruto remarqua que Ino avait une épaule découvert. Il remarqua aussi que … (bon y'a des âme sensible mais bon) … une parti de son seins droit était à découvert. Il remis la bretelle de la nuisette à sa place et se leva doucement. Il fit le tour du lit déposa un smak sur la joue d'Ino et partis prendre son petit déjeuné. Quand il eut presque finit, il entendit un bruit venant de la chambre. Il trouva Ino entrain de s'habillée.

Naruto : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH chui vraiment désolé

Ino _se cachant tend bien que mal :_Euh… c…c'est pas … pas très grave.

Naruto partis en courant vers la cuisine en saignant du nez

Naruto _à voie basse : _Hey elle est trop belle, elle a de belle for… AAAAAHHHHHH pourquoi je pense à ça moi n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas c'est Tsu que j'aime pas Ino.

Fin de septième chapitre 

Auteur : Je crois que je l'ai semé mais je me suis perdu. Ah làlà (soupir) tanpis. AU SECOURS NEJI !!!!!

Ino : J'arrive ! Naruto a assommé Neji

Auteur : Merci bon ben laissé des reviews ça me ferait super plais merci au prochain chapitre. BYE !


	8. La fin et le renouveau une fois encor

**Des amours bizarres**

**Chapitre 8**

Après avoir finit de s'habillée, Ino se rendis dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Naruto. Elle avait le visage grave et les larmes aux yeux (c'est trop mignon)

Ino : Naruto, on va se promener ?

Naruto _la bouche pleine _: Bouaif chi tu beux (ouai si tu veux)

Ils partirent donc tous deux en ville. A la suite de deux heures de déambulation en ville, il décidèrent de s'assoirent à la table d'un bistro pour boire quelque chose. Et malheureusement pour ne deux amoureux du jour, mais Tsunade et Neji arrivèrent et s'assoirent eux aussi à une table. Désastre pour Naruto car ils s'assoirent à la table d'à cotée.

Ino : Hey mais il est super mignon Neji…

Naruto : Hey mais elle est super mignonne Tsunade

Neji : Hey … (pas la peine de dire la suite vous avez compris).

Ino : Naruto je vais voir un truc dans la rue je reviens.

Neji : Tsunade j'ai oublié un truc chez moi je reviens.

Tsunade et Naruto : OK

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Ino et Neji partirent en courant. Après avoir fait une cinquantaine de mètre, ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'une rue. Mais revenons au bistro. Naruto vis que Hinata était toute seule et marchait dans la rue.

Naruto : Hey Hinata vient t'assoire

Hinata _rouge comme une pivoine et marmonant _: Ho Naruto c'est bien je vais pouvoir utiliser ce que j'ai acheté _Répondant à Naruto :_ Je viens !!!

En arrivant elle sortis une fleure de sa poche et la mit sous le nez de Naruto. Au bout de cinq minute d'attente, Ino et Neji revinrent.

Ino et Neji : Je sui vraiment désolé€ mais c'est fini.

Tsunade et Naruto : OK

Naruto se retourna vers Hinata.

Naruto : Tu viens à la fête ce soir ?

Hinata : OH OUI QUE JE VIENS ! Je vais te montrer ma nouvelle robe.

**Fin du huitième chapitre.**

Auteur On me l'avait demandé alors …

Neji : Heureusement pour toi je préfère Ino

Hinata : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fais renter dans ton histoire je vais être avec Naruto

Tsunade : Tout est bien qui fini bien

Naruto : Ouai

Auteur :Hey mais c'est pas finit

Tous ensemble _sauf Hinata _: QUOI ????

Auteur : Vous me laissé dix seconde d'avance ok ? Bon ben c'est repartis pour un petit fouting

Ensemble : PETIT NON MAIS TU VAS CAVALE

Auteur : Bon ben chous alors


End file.
